Super Nintendo
| descontinuado = Setembro de 2003 | CPU = Ricoh 5A22 a 3,58 MHz | GPU = | mídia = Cartucho | armazenamento = | controles = 1 a 8 gamepads | online = Satellaview (somente no Japão), XBAND | unidadesvendidas = 49 milhões | jogomaisvendido = Super Mario World, 20 milhões | compatibilidade = Game Boy (via Super Game Boy) | conectividade = Modem (via XBAND ou Satellaview) | antecessor = Nintendo Entertainment System | sucessor = Nintendo 64 | }} Super Nintendo Entertainment System (também conhecido como Super Nintendo, Super NES, SNES e no Japão como Super Famicom), é um videogame lançado pela Nintendo em 1990 no Japão, 1991 nos EUA e 1992 na Europa. Seu código de modelo é SNS-001 e quando foi lançado para outros países e regiões, o código recebia a adição da sigla do país ou região. O console utiliza uma CPU 65C816 de 16 Bits com uma freqüência de 3,58, 2,68, ou 1,79 MHz, e fora desenvolvido pela Nintendo para concorrer com o Mega Drive, da sua principal concorrente até então, a SEGA. Apesar de possuir um chip de vídeo mais avançado que o do Mega Drive, ele tinha um processador muito mais lento, o que ocasionava constantes slowdowns em vários jogos. Ainda assim o Super NES conseguiu superar o concorrente. O sucesso de sua venda foi superior a 50 milhões de unidades por todo o mundo. Muitos também o consideram o melhor console da história , pela quantidade e qualidade dos jogos desenvolvidos para ele. O SNES foi oficialmente descontinuado em outubro de 1997, depois de render bilhões de dólares a Nintendo e fazer o mercado doméstico de videogames ainda mais atrativo. O Super Famicom, versão japonesa do console, só foi descontinuado anos depois, em maio de 2004. Os dois jogos no lançamento foram Super Mario World e F-Zero. O primeiro, estrelado pelo mascote Mario, costumava acompanhar o console nas vendas e contabilizou 20 milhões de cópias. O segundo contabilizou 2,85 milhões e deu início a mais uma série da Nintendo. História Sendo o sucessor do Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), conhecido no Japão como Famicom (Family Computer), fora batizado com o mesmo nome acrescido de Super (Super NES e Super Famicom (Super Family Computer)). Fora lançado ao fim de 1990 no Japão, nos EUA em Novembro de 1991 e depois em 1992 na Europa. A versão européia do console (lançado em 1993) é visualmente idêntica ao modelo japonês. O controle também é praticamente idêntico, com botões coloridos. Porém na Europa o sistema de cores do console é PAL, enquanto no Japão e EUA é NTSC. No Brasil, chegou oficialmente apenas no fim de 1993, lançado pela Playtronic (uma joint-venture entre duas empresas, a Gradiente e a Estrela), representante oficial da Nintendo no país à época. Já em versão transcodificada para PAL-M. Inclusive sendo fabricado por muitos anos em Manaus, até a saída da Gradiente do ramo, em 2003. A Nintendo garantiu seu sucesso especialmente por manter velhos parceiros, como Capcom, Konami, Tecmo, Square, Koei, Midway e Enix, que mantinham a exclusividade da Nintendo de séries como Mega Man, Final Fantasy e Dragon Quest. O Super NES, após anos de sucesso, fora seguido pelo Nintendo 64 no fim de 1996 pela Nintendo. O N64 não obteve o mesmo sucesso do anterior, sendo superado pelo PlayStation. Atualmente, utilizando emuladores como zSNES, Snes9X e uosnes, é possível emular os jogos de Super Nintendo no computador, com desempenho superior ao console original. Versões Todas as versões do SNES são predominantemente cinzas, embora o formato possa diferir. A versão original norte-americana possui dois interruptores roxos e um cavidade pressionável cinza-médio para ejetar cartuchos. As versões européia e japonesa são mais arredondadas, com botões e teclas cinza-escuros. O norte-americano SNES 2 e o japonês Super Famicom Jr. são, ambos, menores e com contorno arredondado. Entretanto, os botões do SNES 2 são roxas enquanto as do Super Famicom Jr. são cinza-escuras. Todas as versões possuem o encaixe para cartucho na parte superior, embora o formato deles sejam diferentes para se adequar a formatos distintos de cartucho. O conector possui 62 encaixes, entretanto muitos cartuchos utilizam apenas os 46 centrais. Todas as versões incorporam também duas portas de sete pinos para controles na parte frontal e uma saída para fonte de alimentação e uma para multi-conexão A/V da Nintendo na parte traseira. O multi-conector é o mesmo usado mais tarde no Nintendo 64 e no GameCube e pode transmitir sinais RF, RGB, S-Video e vídeo composto. Controle thumb|250px|left|Controle da versão [[japão|japonesa/européia.]] Seu formato básico incluía um direcional digital, 4 botões em cruz (A'', ''B, X'' e ''Y), 2 botões de ombro (R'' e ''L) e 2 botões ao centro (START e SELECT). Foi o primeiro controle a trazer "botões de ombro" (shoulder buttons) nas bordas, chamados L e R (Left e Right - Esquerda e Direita). Geralmente são usados para movimentar a câmera de jogo, mas também possuem outras funções dependendo do jogo em questão. Todos os consoles seguintes copiaram esses botões. Havia também uma peculiaridade nos botões em cruz. Os superiores (dado a inclinação da cruz), Y'' e ''X, possuíam formato côncavo, enquanto os inferiores convexo. Tal formato, tornava a jogatina mais prazerosa em jogos como Super Mario World e Donkey Kong, em que o botão superior Y'' ficava permanentemente pressionado para dar velocidade, e o botão inferior era usado simultaneamente para outras funções. A versão japonesa/européia do aparelho traz os botões em cruz em quatro cores diferentes: verde, azul, amarelo, vermelho, respectivamente aos botões ''Y, X'', ''B e A'', enquanto na versão norte-americana, os botões côncavos ''Y e X'' tinham coloração lilás e os botões convexos ''B e A'' azul marinho. Especificações Técnicas *'Principal': **Unidade de Processamento Central (CPU): 16-Bit – CMD/GTE 65C816 (Western Design Center) customizado (CISC) 5A22 e contem 2a03. **Clock: 1.79MHz, 2.68MHz ou 3.58 MHz (variável) **Memória (RAM) Cache para o processador principal: 1 Megabit (128 KB) *'Gráfico: **Unidade de processamento de imagens (PPU): 16-Bit **Memória de vídeo (Video RAM): 1 Megabit (128 KB) **Resolução: 512 pixels x 448 pixels; 256 x 224 **Paleta de cores: 32,768 **Número máximo de cores na tela: 256 **Tamanho máximo dos sprites: 128 x 128 pixels **Número máximo de sprites: 128 sprites *Som: **Processador (APU): Sony SPC700; 8-Bit para controlar a DSP – clock 1.024MHz **Canais de som: 13 canais de aúdio Sony S-DSP **Memória de som (Audio RAM): 0.5 Megabit (64 KB) **PCM (Pulse Code Modulator): 16-Bit **Som estéreo digital *'''Outros: **Resposta do controle: 16ms **Adaptador: entrada – 120 VAC, 60Hz, 17 Watts **Adaptador: saída – 10 VDC, 850ma (NTSC), 9 VAC (PAL) **Mídia de armazenamento: cartucho com até 6MBs (ou 48Mbs) **Sistema de cores: NTSC (60Hz): EUA, Japão; PAL (50 Hz): Europa; PAL-M: Brasil; Periféricos [[Super NES Mouse|thumb]] O Super NES teve muitos acessórios: *Super NES Mouse: lançado em 1992, é bastante semelhante a um mouse comum utilizado em computador. Tem dois botões e vem com um mousepad rígido para suporte. É ligado na mesma entrada do controle comum, e compatível com dezenas de jogos para Super NES. O mais conhecido deles é Mario Paint. *Super Scope: arma de luz semelhante ao Nintendo Zapper do NES, foi lançada em 1992. Uma inovação sem fio e com mira telescópica. *Super Game Boy: adaptador que permite jogar cartuchos de Game Boy no SNES. Alguns inclusive com suporte a cores. *Satellaview: modem exclusivo do Japão, inserido na parte de baixo do console. Funcionou de 1995 a 2000. *Jetski Snes: "controle" em forma jetski para simuladores. *'Chips auxiliares' Os chips vinham em alguns cartuchos e faziam uma grande diferença nos jogos, melhorando significativamente a parte gráfica e sonora: **Super FX: Utilizado em Star Fox, Stunt Race FX e Vortex; **Super FX2: Utilizado em Doom e Yoshi's Island; **SA-1: Utilizado em Super Mario RPG, incrementando o efeito gráfico 3/4; **Cx4: Utilizado em Megaman X2 e Megaman X3; **DSP: Utilizado em Mario Kart e Pilotwings; **DSP-4: Utilizado em Top Gear 3000; **S-DD1: Utilizado em Street Fighter Alpha 2 e Star Ocean. A Nintendo planejou um periférico de CD para o Super NES que iria se chamar play station (assim como o Sega CD para o Mega Drive), mas as negociações com Sony e Philips não funcionaram e as duas lançaram os próprios consoles baseados nos periféricos não lançados: PlayStation e CD-i respectivamente. Jogos Segue uma lista de alguns dos jogos mais conhecidos que foram lançados para o Super Nintendo *Actraiser *Chrono Trigger *Claymates *Clay Fighter *Clay Fighter 2 *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country *F-Zero *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *International Superstar Soccer *International Superstar Soccer Deluxe *Jurassic Park 2 *Killer Instinct *Mask *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat 3 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Rock & Roll Racing *Secret of Mana *Sim City *Super Star Wars *Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Super Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi *Street Fighter II: World Warrior *Super Street Fighter 2 *Super Bomberman *Super Mario All-Stars *Super Mario Kart *Sonic Wings *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Super Metroid *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Top Gear *Top Gear II *Top Gear 3000 *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Nintendo *Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) * * * * ar:سوبر نينتندو إنترتينمنت سيستم br:SNES ca:Super Nintendo cs:Super Nintendo Entertainment System da:Super Nintendo Entertainment System de:Super Nintendo Entertainment System el:Super Nintendo Entertainment System en:Super Nintendo Entertainment System eo:Super Nintendo Entertainment System es:Super Nintendo Entertainment System eu:Super Nintendo Entertainment System fa:سوپر نینتندو fi:Super Nintendo Entertainment System fr:Super Nintendo gl:Super Nintendo Entertainment System he:Super Nintendo Entertainment System hr:Super Nintendo Entertainment System id:Super Nintendo Entertainment System is:Super Nintendo Entertainment System it:Super Nintendo Entertainment System ja:スーパーファミコン ko:슈퍼 패미컴 lt:Super Nintendo Entertainment System nl:Super Nintendo Entertainment System nn:Super Nintendo Entertainment System no:Super Nintendo Entertainment System pl:Super Nintendo Entertainment System ro:Super Nintendo Entertainment System ru:Super Nintendo Entertainment System simple:Super Nintendo Entertainment System sk:Super Nintendo Entertainment System sq:Super Nintendo sv:Super Nintendo Entertainment System th:ซูเปอร์แฟมิคอม zh:超級任天堂 zh-yue:超級任天堂 Categoria:Consolas de jogos Categoria:Super Nintendo Categoria:Hardware da Nintendo Categoria:Consolas de jogos Categoria:Super Nintendo Categoria:Hardware da Nintendo